I Dream Till You Get Here
by MewHarukoxLovesxZelda
Summary: Smallest lemon EVER! Don't get offended because I'm moving it to rated T. SO, Ichigo dreams of Kish till he comes back to Tokyo. Will this go well? Probaly but...I have the pen soooo -evil smirk- :3 SEQUEL SOON! Look for it in maybe a week or so
1. Waiting

We all have a weakness, Ichigo. Mine...is you." Kish grabbed the blushing Ichigo into his arms and gently sucked on her neck. "Oh, Kish...I can't." He sucked harder on her neck. "Kish...you're going to leave a hickie."

He stopped, sighing on her kneck which sent a shiver down her spine. Ichigo has been seeing Kish secretly in the forest every night. Noone knows, Not the Mews, her boss, or her parents.

Kish pinned her to a tree, kissing her as he unzipped her dress, "Is this you fantasy, Kitten? You know you're only dreaming, right?"

Ichigo let the dress fall off of her, "I don't care. Just...just don't wake me up know." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Kish looked into her eyes, "Too late. You're mother is calling for you."

Ichigo groaned as she woke up. "Kish...come back to Tokyo. I'm waiting.", she mumbled.

"ICHIGO! You need to get ready for school!" She stumbled out of bed, pulling her night dress over her head, grabbing her other clothes. She slipped them on and grabbed her shoes, tugging them over her feet as she hopped down the stairs. She had no use for pigtails anymore, she was 17.

Everyday after school, since Deep Blue was killed and Aoyama moved, she would visit the very last place she saw Kish and waited till it was night.

She hopped in her chair and quickly ate her breakfast. She was about to leave the kitchen when he father put a hand on her shoulder. "Huh..? Oh, dad. I have to go."

Her dad scoffed, "Ichigo, sit for a minute." Ichigo sat back down in the chair and looked up, confused, at her dad. "Where have you been going after school? Don't even try to ignore this question again. Now, answer."

Ichigo looked down at the floor and spoke in a sad voice, "Waiting."

"For who?" Her dad said but thinking, _'For Aoyama?'_

"Him. Kish...him. I have been waiting for Kish to come back." A tear slid down her cheek. She stood up. "Can I go? I really have to go..."

She didn't wait for an answer. She just grabbed her school bag and walked out the door.

_**-In Class-**_

Ichigo propped her face onto her hands and stared at the board, pretending to pay attention.

_"Okay, class I got a new reading assignment for you all. The book is called, 'Black-eyed Suzie'. It's a very good book. Reni, pass out the books."_

"Yes sir!", Reni was Aoyama's new long-distant girlfriend. Ichigo grimaced at the fact she used to act like Reni. "Here and here. Here you go!" Reni stopped at Ichigo, quickly skipping her and gave the next person a book. "Here."

Ichigo sighed and stood up, walking to Reni, grabbing the girl by the collar of her shirt. "You don't have to skip me now that you're dating Aoyama. I could really care less. _Understand?_" Ichigo let go of Reni, pulled a book out of her hand and walked back to her desk. She put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes until the bell rung.

_'She...just talked. That's the first time since Aoyama left...'_

She gathered her things and went to the girls locker room. She dressed in a white tank-top under a black hoodie and a pink mini skirt with black-buckle boots. She pulled the hoodie over her blazing-red hair and walked into the rain. She walked down a couple blocks and looked behind her only to see Reni running at her, her brown hair swinging loose.

Ichigo stopped walking and turned around, "What?"

Reni was huffing, "I...Am...Sorry. I would...like to...be friends...?" Ichigo arched an eye-brow. Ichigo's other friends left her and the Mew team never talked to her at work. But Ichigo's face turned hard, "Why?"

"B-Because...you're lonley. I can tell. I..." Reni hugged Ichigo and pulled back quickly. "Where ya headed?"

"Um..a place. I go there everyday and wait for someone. I wait until it gets dark. You won't like it." Ichigo began walking again. Reni followed beside her and smiled, "It's okay, I'll stay for a while." Ichigo smiled weakly back at Reni. She hasn't had anyone to hang out with in a long time. It...felt...almost good.

Once they arrived Reni gasped. "WOW! This place is wrecked! Hey...isn't this where the aliens fought the Mews?"

Ichigo touched a rock that broke out of the ground and whispered sadly, "Hah...yeah. This is where I wait."

Reni put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, "For who?"

Ichigo replyed simply, "Kish. I've been waiting for him for 4 years. He never shows up. But, I won't give up...not until he comes, anyway."

Reni smiled and hugged Ichigo from behind her. Ichigo smiled sadly as Reni laid her head on Ichigo's shoulder, comforting her. It felt right. Ichigo looked up and started to cry. She saw a dark figure in the sky that looked similar to Kish. She quickly grabbed the camera out of her hoodie pocket and shot a photo of it. She watched as it vanished into thin air.

Reni let go of Ichigo and said, "I'm gonna go now. See you tomorrow."

"Okay...goodbye Reni...and hey, thank you." Ichigo looked at the photo as it slid out of the camera.

"You're welcome." Reni disapeared into the rain. Ichigo sat on the ground and stared at the photo. "It...does look like him." She looked back into the sky and yelled out, "KISH! COME OUT! ARE YOU THERE? PLEASE...please..." She wiped back her tears and ran home. _'I'm going crazy.'_

She opened her door and walked to her bed flopping onto it. She snuggled into her pillow and fell asleep.

Ichigo appeared into the forest once again. Except this time she was already out of her dress and in Kish's arms. "Oh..Kish. Take me."

Kish unbuckled her bra and kissed her neck repeatedly, earning a moan in responce. "Yes...my love." ,Ichigo said as she pulled off his pants.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Ichigo?" Kish said grinning. Ichigo clung to him, "Yes..oh yes." He thrust his member into her breaking her virgin wall. "KISH!"

"Wake up! ICHIGO! Wake up!" She heard her dad yell, which woke her up. "What?"

Her dad was standing over her. "Look on TV. The aliens that attacked Tokyo are back!"

Ichigo's eyes went wide. "WHAT?" Her dad walked toward the door but Ichigo ran out and down the stairs, to the TV.

_"This place is chaos! THE ALIENS ARE BACK!"_ The woman reporter exclaimed. _"Where are you Tokyo Mew Mew?" _Ichigo stiffened when she saw the 3 familiar looking aliens walk toward the camera.

Kish pointed at the camera, _"What is that?" _Pai responded, _"It's a news camera. It shows everyone in Tokyo what is happening." _Kish smirked _"Is that so?"_ He teleported in front of it. _"Mew Ichigo, come play kitty kitty."_ He winked and blew a kiss before he teleported beside Pai who shook his head, _"Why are they screaming? We're just standing around!"_

Ichigo got off the ground shaking, "I have to go..mom...dad..." She transformed when she crossed the street. She ran till she found a crowd of people, screaming there heads off. She looked around but saw no aliens. She heard shouts, _"Mew Ichigo is here! SAVE US MEW ICHIGOOO!"_

Ichigo was caught off guard by arms wrapping around her from behind. Her ears flattened against her head. "Kish...I-Is that you?" She felt the grip tighten, "Yes, hunny. Miss me?"

Ichigo felt tears spill from her eyes. She turned to face Kish, his arms still around her and kissed his lips. The kiss was full of pain, emotion, love, and passion. Kish gratefully kissed her back. People around them stared at what was happening. _"Are they...kissing? But...he's the bad guy!"_

Ichigo stopped kissing his lips and moved down to kiss his neck. Kish shivered under her touch."I-Ichigo...? What...are you doing?"

"I have been waiting for 4 years, Kish...waiting for you! Everyday since you left, I waited at this exact place for you. _I missed you!_" She hugged him closer. Kish grinned.

"Gomenasai for everything...Ichigo. I love you."

_'I love you too, Kish.'_ "I-...I know you do." She wouldn't tell him yet.

She didn't care that the other Mews were staring at them. But she still fell their stares, like sharp daggers. Ichigo rested her head on Kish's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Mint stepped foward but Zakuro pulled her back, "Don't you see yet? _This is why _Ichigo never talks anymore. She missed Kish and couldn't deal with the heartbreak. ...And I thought it was over Aoyama at first. But she barely talked _before_ Aoyama left."

Pudding saw the other aliens come out of the crowd. "T-...TARU-TARU!" She glomped the younger alien. Taruto pushed her away blushing, "Jeez Pudding! We're 13 years old and you're _still_ calling me that?"

Lettuce saw Pai and blushed turning her head slightly to look like she was paying attention to Mint and Zakuro. Pai looked as Pudding glomped Taruto again.


	2. Songs of Love

**MewHaruko: Oi! This chapter is some-what bad because of my mood...**

**-Kish suddenly appears- Kish: What's wrong?**

**MewHaruko: My mom won't let me go to the Panic! At The Disco concert with my boyfriend!**

**-Kish hugs MewHaruko- Kish: It'll work out somehow. Heh...just don't let anything happen to me and my Koneko-chan..**

**MewHaruko: No promises...**

_**Disclaimer: MewHaruko does NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew or the characters!**_

Ichigo walked up to her school, greeted by Reni. Reni chatted along about Aoyama and blah blah blah. Ichigo wasn't bothered by it.

Reni sat beside Ichigo in class and passed her a note. Ichigo curiously looked at it for a moment and unfolded it. _'You seem happier. Did he come?'_

Ichigo smiled and wrote back, _'Yes.'_ Reni put the note in her pocket, happy for her new friend.

After class Ichigo walked Reni home. Reni kissed Ichigo's cheek, handed her a note and skipped inside her house. Ichigo walked along the street to her house and went to her room. She clicked the play button on her radio and sat on her bed unfolding the new note Reni had handed to her. _'I love you'_

The music started playing Friend or Foe by t.A.T.u

_Is it too late  
>Nothing to salvage<br>You look away  
>Clear all the damage<em>

_The meaning to  
>All words of love<br>Has disappeared  
>We used to love one another<br>Give to each other  
>Lie under covers so,<br>Are you friend or foe_

_Love one another  
>Live for each other<br>So, are you friend or foe  
>Cause I used to know<em>

_The promises  
>Hollow concessions<br>And innocent show of affection  
>I touch your hand<br>A hologram  
>Are you still there<br>We used to love one another  
>Give to each other<br>Lie under covers so,  
>Are you friend or foe<em>

_Love one another  
>Live for each other<br>So, are you friend or foe  
>Cause I used to know<br>Is it too late  
>Nothing to salvage<br>You look away  
>Clear all the damage<br>The meaning to  
>All words of love<br>Has disappeared  
>We used to love one another<br>Give to each other  
>Lie under covers so,<br>Are you friend or foe_

_Love one another  
>Live for each other<br>So, are you friend or foe  
>Cause I used to know <em>

Kish teleported into the room and handed Ichigo a CD, "Here, kitten. I wrote a song for you! But a friend of mine sung it." Ichigo stood up and put the CD in her radio. The song started.

_I got close  
>To your skin<br>While you were sleeping  
>I taste the<br>Salt on  
>Your hands<br>I reached out  
>To touch you<br>The morning light disarms you  
>Won't you let me<br>In?  
>Chorus<br>Ohhhhhhh  
>How long till your surrender?<br>Ohhhhhhh  
>How long till your<br>Surrender?  
>It's a long way<br>For heart break  
>Let your heart wait and bleed<br>Ohhhhhhh_

_How long till your surrender to me?  
>I've become your shadow<br>I'd love, but don't know  
>How to<br>I'm always lost for words  
>You look like a thousand suns<br>I wanna be the only one_

_Left when your day is done  
>I can't have you close<br>So I become a ghost  
>And I watch you<em>

_I watch you  
>Maybe if you stay<br>We could die this way  
>But I won't stop you<br>I won't stop you_

Ichigo hugged Kish, "That was wonderful Kish! Thank you..."

Kish pulled her wrist to his face. Ichigo winced. He pointed at the scars on Ichigo's wrist. "What are these?" Ichigo looked away and answered in a whisper, "G-Gomenasai. Someone told me it would make the pain go away..."

Kish let go of her arm and said in a angry voice, "Baka. It causes more pain! Are you that stupid?"

Ichigo held back tears and managed to croak out some words, "Kish...please. Don't leave me over this...I won't be able to stand living without you again." Kish cleared his throat, "I didn't mean to make you sad Ichigo. Gomenasai. I won't leave you. I won't leave you ever again."

Kish grabbed her chin and kissed her. Ichigo clung to his shirt, tugging at it. Kish smiled and parted his lips just to say, "Woah, kitty. Ready to go that far already?"

Ichigo blushed and pushed away from him, falling on her bed. "N-No...It's just my hormones taking over. That's why I have all those perverted dreams about us! Stupid teenage hormones!" She covered her face with her hands. She felt someone lick her hand. She removed them to reveal her shocked face. Kish was on top of her. On _her_ bed. He moved his face to her neck and kissed up to his target: her lips.

A loud moan came from Ichigo's mouth as Kish slipped his tounge in.

_BANG BANG!_ "ICHIGO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?" Ichigo gasped as she heard her father's voice in the hallway. Kish teleported away. Ichigo's father swung open the door and stepped in. "WH-...never mind. I thought you had someone in here."

Ichigo rubbed the back of her neck and giggled suspiciously, "Heheheh, Why on Earth would I have some _guy_ in here? Crazy talk daddy! Hehehh..." Her father narrowed his eyes then walked out the door.

Ichigo sighed and laid back onto her bed listening to her music.

_I complicated our lives  
>By falling in love with him<br>I complicated our lives  
>Now I'm losing my only friend<br>I don't know why, I had to try  
>Living my life on the other side<br>Now I'm so confused  
>I don't know what to do<em>

_He loves me, He loves me not  
>She loves me, She loves me not<br>He loves me, He loves me not  
>She loves me...<br>I started blurring the lines  
>Because I didn't care<br>I started crossing the line  
>Cause you were never there<br>No where to turn,  
>No one to help,<br>It's almost like I don't even know myself  
>Now I have to choose<br>I don't know what to do  
>He loves me, He loves me not<br>She loves me, She loves me not  
>He loves me, He loves me not<br>She loves me, she loves me_

_He loves me, He loves me not  
>She loves me, She loves me not<br>He loves me, He loves me not  
>She loves me...<br>No where to turn,  
>No one to help,<br>It's almost like I don't even know myself  
>Now I have to choose<br>I don't know what to do  
>He loves me, He loves me not<br>She loves me, She loves me not  
>He loves me, He loves me not<br>She loves me, She loves me not  
>He loves me, He loves me not<br>She loves me, She loves me not  
>He loves me, He loves me not<br>She loves me, She loves me not  
>Loves me not...<em>


	3. The Unexpected happens?

Ichigo was sitting under a Cherry Blossom tree with a million questions running through her head.

_'Aoyama-kun is coming back? Will Reni still be my friend? Will Aoyama-kun dump Reni and ask me back out? Why am I thinking like that, I have Kish! I don't have any love for Aoyama anymore...right? Ughh, why am I even asking myself questions when I don't even know the answers!'_

"Huh? ...Ichigo! Hey, Ichigo!" Ichigo turned her head to see a tan brown-haired boy walking to her, a few feet away, waving. Ichigo stood up, not moving from the tree, "Hi...Aoyama-kun."

Aoyama was standing in front of her now. He bit his lip, "So...how are you?"

Ichigo looked at her feet and touched the black choker Kish had given to her, "Better than ever."

Then Aoyama did something very unexpected, he grabbed Ichigo's hand, which caused her to look up and kissed her. Ichigo pushed away and wiped her mouth franticly, "I don't know what you're thinking, pulling a trick like that!"

"But, Ichigo. I relized that, _I love you_. And _I want to be with you forever_. Not with Reni. _You._"

Ichigo saw right through him. He was lying. Ichigo sighed, "Aoyama-kun...I don't love you anymore. I love...someone else. You hurt me, when I was already hurt enough. We can be freinds...wait, no. That won't even work. Don't you remember? You almost raped me! I don't know Aoyama. It's just..._us. We will never be, ever again._"

Aoyama dug into his pocket and pulled out a long velvet box. "B-But I got you this." He opened it and it revealed the pink bell choker he took from her when he left.

Ichigo closed her eyes and turned around, "I already have one. Sorry but you can keep it." She walked away from him and a thought popped into her head. She turned and walked a path leading to a pink cafe. Lettuce was outside sweeping, not lifting her head to look at Ichigo. This is how it was.

Ichigo opened the doors, waving at Pudding. Pudding ran over and hugged Ichigo. "Ichigo onee-chan! I missed you! Are you coming back to work with us?"

Ichigo smiled and replyed sadly, "No, sorry. I just came to see you. I knew you missed me and I wanted to say hi." Pudding squeezed her harder. "Don't leave! Pudding loves you!"

"I love you too, Pudding. You're just like a sister to me and you always will be. We can hang-out sometime. How about tomorrow? Don't you have a day off?" Ichigo kissed Pudding's hair.

"Yes!" Pudding let out a sob. Ichigo let go of Pudding, "Meet me at the park at 9, okay?"

**1 hour later**

Ichigo was laying on her bed once again, pretending to sleep. _Thump._

Ichigo opened her eyes quickly and gasped. A green-haired _female_ alien, like Kish, was standing in the middle of Ichigo's room. Ichigo stood up and grabbed her pendant.

The female chuckled and raised her hand. A green goo shot out of her hand and wrapped around Ichigo's arms and legs. Ichigo couldn't speak. She opened her mouth and nothing came out. The alien smirked, "My name is _Ayame_. I won't let my brother be with a pathetic human. I plan to kill you without him knowing. _Slowly_."

Ayame grabbed Ichigo's hair and teleported. Ichigo couldn't see now. But she heard a unknown voice. "_Is this the human?"_

_"_Yes mother."

_"Pathetic! Can she see?"_

"No I put a spell on her where she can't see or talk."

_"Undo it for a moment."_

Ichigo saw a slightly older woman with long silver hair and golden eyes, standing next to Ayame, with a frown planted on her face. "_So you're the one that tortured my son?"_

"I love him! A-And he loves me back!"

The woman frowned and whispered sadly, _"Let's take a look in her memories and dreams. That'll prove it..."_

"As you wish mother." Ayame waved a hand in front of Ichigo's face and again she was blinded.

**MewHaruko: Good? Review? :3**

**Kish: -frown-**

**MewHaruko: Yeah Yeah! It was short because my brother wanted on the computer so I left it as it was. But next chapter will reveal LOVE xD**

**Ichigo: NOO! THEY'LL SEE MY SEX DREAMS! **

**MewHaruko: Awkward...**


	4. Memories or Sex Dreams first?

**MewHaruko:**** Heh...?**

_**DISCLAIMER!: MewHaruko DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR TMM CHARACTERS! **_

**MewHaruko:**** Even though she wants to...ENJOY!**

Ichigo could feel a major blush coming on her cheeks. The aliens were gonna watch her dreams. Her _sex_ dreams of her and Kish. That distubed her.

"Let's start with memories first. How about...4 years ago?", Kish's mom spoke.

_**BEGIN**_

_"What about a cat?", Said a voice from above._

_"What?" Ichigo looked up._

_"I wanted to see the human trying to sabotage our plans. But you're pretty cute."_

_"Who are you? AAAH! Wha-?" The alien teleported in front of her and kissed her._

_"My name is Kish. Thanks for the kiss." The alien said, licking his lips._

_"WOW! A REAL KISS! I'VE NEVER SEEN ONE, EXCEPT ON TV!" Pudding bounced up and down._

_"Why do you look so shocked?" Kish said as he put a finger on his lips._

_"You must have really liked it. Liked...my kiss, that is. Wanna try again?"_

_"OF COURSE NOT!" She kicked at him but he quickly dodged and stood on a building._

_"Who are you?" Ichigo blushed more._

_"Didn't I tell you? The name is Kish." He said from the building._

_**END**_

"Heh...that's so Kish. Dominate.", Ayame said mockingly.

Kish's mom just stared as the next image showed, expression-less.

_**BEGIN**_

_"It's been a while, Ichigo! I missed you, hunny." Kish grabbed her from behind._

_"KISH? You!" Ichigo tried to smack him but he caught her hand._

_"Since we're together again...how 'bout we have some fun?" He put a finger on her chin._

_"Have some...fun?" She faced him._

_"Let's see...Why don't we start with kissing? Yummy!" Kish leaned down to kiss her but she put her hand in the way._

_"Excuse me? I don't think so!" Ichigo sweat-dropped._

_"We have a special relationship."_

_"No we don't!"_

_**END**_

"..." Ayame narrowed her eyes, "Well...that was perverted. I didn't know Kish was a pervert."

_**BEGIN**_

_"So you showed up."_

_"KISH!" Ichigo yelled as she turned to face him in a playboy bunny suit._

_"Alright, ladies. Time for you to kick back and watch the show. If you want to live that is." The animal darted toward Zakuro._

_"KISH!" Ichigo screamed after him._

_'How am I soposed...to help her?'_

_"ICHIGO?", Everyone yelled suprised that Ichigo jumped in front of Zakuro, transformed, and blocked the animal with her bell._

_"I have no choice...uh..." She laughed uneasyly._

_"What is that?", Humans yelled._

_"How dare you try this in public? For your evil actions, I'll make you pay!" Ichigo said as she made that cute little stance while blushing._

_"Darn it! I told her just to watch!" Kish complained, floating in the air._

_"...What they need is some discipline."_

_-snap-_

_**-ten minutes into the memory-**_

_"UGH!" Ichigo was caught by Kish. The stuff around her squeezed harder._

_"Caught ya!" Kish flew down to her._

_"I know you want to get me back...but I'm afraid that's never going to happen." He grabbed her chin._

_"You may like me but...I could not be less interested!" Ichigo held up the bell._

_"RIBBON! STRAWBERRY CHECK SUPRISE!"_

_pewww_

_"Interesting. Now I like you even more, Ichigo. See you later."_

_**END**_

"What the hell was she doing in a playboy bunny suit? Maybe she's the pervert...maybe she's trying to turn Kish on or something. Gross..." Ayame had a disgusted look on her face.

_**BEGIN**_

_"WAIT RIGHT THERE KISH!" She jumped toward him._

_"It's your fault Ichigo. If you'd just go out with me, I'd leave this planet alone." He smiled as she aproached._

_**END**_

"...no comment."

_**BEGIN**_

_Ichigo turned around to see Kish flying above her, "KISH!"_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Where's Masaya?"_

_Kish just smiled and turned to leave but Ichigo yelled his name again._

_"WAIT! Kish!"_

_He turned. "Where's Masaya?", she repeated._

_"You're really worried about him, huh?"_

_"Kish!"_

_"Forget him and listen to me, Ichigo." He flew down alittle closer but still a good distance away._

_Ichigo couldn't believe he said that, "Forget him?"_

_"Deep Blue is Awakening. When he wakes up...IT'S GOING TO BE GLORIOUS!"_

_He flew down and whispered in her ear, "Soon, this planet will belong to us."_

_Ichigo pushed her bell in front of her causing Kish to go back up, "NO!"_

_He reapeared behind her, "Feisty as usual, I see. ...But of course that's partly why I like you. 3"_

_"AAAHHH!"_

_"Don't worry. I'll save you because you're something special."_

_He wrapped his arms around her neck lovingly, "I love you, Ichigo. I'll take you with me...to paradise."_

_'Kish' She raised her hand to his, thinking about it, but she pushed him away instead. "I can't. I won't go. Masaya is...my one true love. Not you. Not ever."_

_Kish got angry and pushed her down, "DARN IT! Just listen to me! FOR ONE SECOND!"_

_"No! Ouch!" Ichigo whined._

_"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DO WHAT I WANT?"_

_Kish pinned her to the ground, "LOOK AT ME! FORGET ABOUT HIM! WHY? Why do you have to be in love with him?"_

_"Ah."_

_"You love him so much...and I love you so much. What can I do to win you over?"_

_"What can I do? How can I make you mine?" Kish started to cry. "How can I...make you love me?"_

_'Does he really love me?'_

_Kish turned and floated up in the air. "I'll buy you more time. Ichigo...I'll see you later."_

_"KISH!" He was gone. "...Kish..."_

_**END**_

"Kish really does love her, Ayame...maybe...we shouldn't...be doing this." Kish's mom never took her eyes off the screen, as she spoke.

"Wh-..."

Someone entered the room.

_**BEGIN**_

_"Rats. I lost." Kish fell to the ground bleeding. Ichigo ran to his side and sat on her knees. "KISH! KISH! KISH!"_

_"Bummer...", Kish managed to spit out, "I was going to defeat Master Deep Blue and have you kiss me for victory."_

_Ichigo feld onto him. "I guess having you hold me is a great second choice. It feels good to lie against your chest. So warm and soft..."_

_"Kish...", Ichigo whispered._

_Kish coughed up blood, "I'm lucky to have this moment."_

_"KISH!"_

_"Ichigo?" He looked up on her face, stained with tears, "Wh-Why are you crying? Ichigo?"_

_"Ichigo...I'll tell you something good."_

_"Wh-What is it?" He was at her face. "Kish?"_

_"I love you. Ichigo..." He smiled, blood coming from his mouth. "Anyway...Holding you- even for just a moment. It's so precious..." He collapsed._

_"KISH! KISH! YOU CAN'T DIE! NO! KISH!"_

_"KISH!"_

_'Why? ...Why?'_

_**END**_

"What's going on here? Why is Ichigo here?" Kish had Ichigo in his arms. Ayame looked back and growled. She raised her hand and a sword appeared out of no where.

Kish stood still and growled back, "I'll ask again, mother, sister, _Why is Ichigo here?_"

Kish's mom raised her head to look at her son, "We were planning to kill her. B-But I changed my mind. If you really do love this disgusting human...then, so be it."

Ayame yelled, "MOM! WHAT THE HELL?"

Kish ignored his sister's shouts and looked at Ichigo, speaking softly, "Are you okay? ...Ichigo? ...Hello? Ichigo..Ichigo!"

_'Kish...thank you for saving me.'_ She wanted to say, but she still couldn't see, speak, or move.

She felt lips press against hers with a huge force. It felt like forever till the kiss ended. She wanted to kiss back.. "DID YOU ALREADY KILL HER?"

"No...should have though."

"Then, ...why won't she speak, move, or kiss me back? What did you do?" Kish cried out franticly. Ayame just sighed and raised her other hand, "I just put a spell on her. Calm down big bro.." She waved her hand and Ichigo was releaved of the spell.

Ichigo hugged onto Kish and felt his bare back. He hugged her closer and teleported to his room. "Love...I have an idea."

She lifted her head to look at him, "Wh-what is it?"

He pushed her on his bed and landed on top of her. Ichigo blushed like mad. "Let's live out those fantasies..." He kissed her lips but Ichigo stopped him. She blushed more, if that was possible, and spoke, "T-...They were in the forest."

Kish smirked, "Even better for your first time, kitten."

**MewHaruko: **** Meow...Good? It better be cause this took FOREVER! -anime tears-**

**Ichigo:**** REVIEW! ~Nya!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**MewHaruko: ATTENTION! ATTENTION MEW MEW FANS!**_

_**Kish: I...I think you got their attention...**_

_**MewHaruko: -narrows eyes- stfu Dipping Sause Bitch!**_

_**Kish: stfu?**_

_**MewHaruko: NO, you~!**_

_**Kish: Wha-...?**_

_**MewHaruko: SILENCE! You leave! Begone!**_

_**MewHaruko: Now that the hot distractance is gone...I HAVE AN ANNONCEMENT ABOUT THIS FANFICTION!**_

_**Ichigo: -yells from other room- MewHaruko Shut the hell up! Calm down and stop screaming you bitch!**_

_**MewHaruko: -puts hand on forehead- Dick...**_

_**Mew Haruko: -smiles- ANYWHOOO! I ish working super hard on this chapter and sadly its going to be the last. It got deleted and I have a hard time remembering things so spare me if it's not of your...taste... OH but there WILL be a sequel with OC's in it. Right now I'm working on several stories including KISH PILGRIM! **_

_**HERE's the summary: **__**Kish is dating a sweet 17 year old chinese girl named Pudding Chau when he keeps having dreams of Ichigo, he becomes obsessed and asks her out. Kish Pilgrim has to defeat Ichigo Flower's SEVEN...EVIL...EX...BOYFRIENDS! :3**_

_**MewHaruko: yupyup! And if you don't like scott pilgrim dont cry about it in my reviews...see you soon!**_


	6. Last Chapter Original

**Ichigo;AGE: 19**

**Kish;AGE: 20**

"What? You're leaving?" A familiar red-head asked the cute green-haired alien.

Kish looked down. "Gomenasai, Ichigo. But I have been called by my father for another mission on my planet."

Ichigo put her hand on her stomach and cryed, "Kish...no...I-I'm..." How could she tell him that she was pregnant with his kid. He's going to leave for a long time. Her child will be born without a father. She decided against telling him.

"I'm going to miss you..."

Kish smiled and hugged her to him. "I'm going to miss you too, Koneko-chan. I love you."

"I-I love you too." He cupped her face in his hands and smiled sweetly.

"Ichigo...will...will you wait for me?"

Ichigo gasped, "O-Of course I will, Kish, I love you more than anyone!"

He kissed her cheek, "Thank you." He turned away from her and started to walk up the spaceship stairs. Ichigo fell on her knees and cryed with her hair down, covering her face. Her world was falling apart. Kish is leaving and she's having his kid. Who knows how long he will be gone? She shook her head and swiftly got to her feet, running out of the field and onto the sidewalk. People were staring at her as she violently ran on the sidewalk.

Someone caught her shoulders. She looked up and saw Kish. "Kish..you have to go..."

He smiled sadly and brought his face down to hers and kissed her lips. Ichigo hugged onto him during the kiss. Her ears popped out but she didn't care that they were in public, she just wanted to spend every minute with Kish.

Kish finally let go and looked Ichigo in the eyes. "Ichigo...I love you so damn much."

Ichigo hugged him one last time and whispered, "I'll be dreaming of you."

"DAD! STOP! I'M HAVING THIS KID! J-JUST STOP IT!" Ichigo screamed at her dad who froze at her outburst. "No...Ichigo! If you want to have that kid then I suggest you move out, cause you're not having it in my house, baka..."

Tears streamed down her face as she ran upstairs. Those words hurt worse than it seemed. Ichigo held her broken heart as she shut the door, sliding down to the ground.

"Everything is going wrong! Why does it have to be me? WHY?"

**4 YEARS LATER!**

_Ding Dong!_

The door bell of the 3 bedroom house echoed. "Coming..." Ichigo, the owner of the house, said.

She opened the door and gasped. "MASAYA!" The tan, brown-haired 'man' stood at the door, holding a flower. He kissed Ichigo, pushing her away from the door and letting himself in and kicking the door shut. Ichigo pulled away from him with a freaked out expression played on her face. "Wh-What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Making you mine again..." He said as he kissed her again pushing her to the couch. He ripped her clothes off easily. "STOP IT, MASAYA! THIS IS RAPE! STOP!"

"I won't!" Ichigo surrendered, unable to do anything for he was to strong. She would be forced into this, no way out.

**MewHaruko: YES! I found this! The ORIGINAL last chapter. Yeah Yeah there will be a sequel. Duh, noted in the chapter before. ^w^**

**Kish: MAKE A LEMON WITH ME AND KITTEN! -makes weapon appear- OR DIE!**

**MewHaruko: No**

**Kish: WE ALL KNOW YOU COULD IF YOU WANTED TO YOU PERVERT! Do it or I'm going to tell everyone that you have henta-**

**MewHaruko: -covers Kisshu's mouth- -sweatdrops, waves- S-See you soon with the sequel which is already wrote down. It'll be about the Kid and of course IxK... But masaya will have to be there for the first chapter or so...! .**


End file.
